Lost in Time
by Rezchick007
Summary: what happens if Cammie is captured by the CoC and doesnt remember anything, will her friends save her? will Zack be able to get her to remember? But now theres another boy...? bad Summary. Ally Carter owns Gallgher Girls i claim nothing.rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cammie made her way out of the Gallagher Academy gate wearing black skinny jeans, Mickey Mouse T-shirt, black mascara and eyeliner, Black converse, and a navy blue baseball cap. Macey had told her to put some make up on before she left. (She had called)

The reason Cammie left was because she had been good during the summer vacation and since everyone was coming back tomorrow, Mr. Solomon had given her the ok to go out and enjoy the sun. So she did.

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

I walked into a starbucks and sat down in the back, no one realized I was there, ha, gotta love being a chameleon. Smiling I scanned the area, two people had followed me in and I could see them looking at me every once in a while. They walked outside but sat out there…facing the door and away from the sun. I stood and walked over and quickly ordered an iced coffee with two shots in it.

When I walked out and started to the park the couple got up and walked behind me, a ways away but still following.

I sat down on a swing and drank some, my mind on overdrive, I was trying to find a way out of this without being noticed, and they obviously saw me, or see me. Looking around without moving my head I found a way out, standing up I walked to the group of kids that looked about my age. I saw something that I should have seen before this, before I made a mistake. They were wearing a uniform all of them, all the same.

Half way through I took off running and only five followed the rest split up.

Two girls and three boys:

Girl- blonde hair, green eyes

Girl- Brown hair, Brown eyes

Boy-Dirty blonde hair, gray green eyes

Boy-Brown hair, Blue eyes

Boy- Black hair, Gray eyes

I kept running taking in all I could of them. Blinking I looked down in my hand and realized I still had my drink in my hand, _stupid should have taken care of this before I ran, _I scolded myself. I dumped it in to a trash can while I ran by it. And _she makes it, the crowed goes wild,_ I cheered on the inside. Snapping out of it I jumped a fence and landed in a junk yard with a silent _thud_.

As I ran I heard them landing and run after me… wait I only heard one set of feet not five. They were up to something and I desperately wanted to be back in Gallagher, NOT running through a junk yard.

I came to the next fence and easily jumped it but I was sloppy and cut my wrist on the barbed wire. I cursed in Farsi under my breath and looked behind me real quick, the boy with black hair and gray eyes was the only one I saw, with that I turned and ran as fast as I could down the street, people where yelling at me as I ran by but it didn't faze me one bit. A van pulled in front of me causing me to slide to a stop, well more like skid to a stop. I turned around taking my chances with the guy. My chances where bad, I saw him take out a patch. Fear struck but I never stop running hearing four sets of feet behind me. The black haired boy grabbed my arm causing me to lose my balance which made both of us fall.

I saw something in his eyes and heard him say, "Like a cat being cornered." Then everything went black.

**(How was it, good bad? I would have written more but I couldn't so here! Hope you like it please tell me if I should keep going or stop, R&R)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Recap:_

_A van pulled in front of me causing me to slide to a stop, well more like skid to a stop. I turned around taking my chances with the guy. My chances where bad, I saw him take out a patch. Fear struck but I never stop running hearing four sets of feet behind me. The black haired boy grabbed my arm causing me to lose my balance which made both of us fall._

_I saw something in his eyes and heard him say, "Like a cat being cornered." Then everything went black._

**(Cammie's P.O.V.)**

I heard mumbling in the back ground as I tried to get my thoughts straight. Maybe it was talking but it sounded far away to me. My head hurt and I couldn't move. I was in control of my breathing though that was the good news. The bad news was that my head was getting foggy; I could only remember something, like, my name. Who I was, a spy and one of the best still-in-training pavement artists. That's was it minus still knowing all the training I had already learned. The mumbling or talking stopped and I let myself fall asleep.

I bolted upright. It was dark but my eye adjusted to it quickly. Looking around the strange room I saw gray stone a desk on the north wall with two apple laptops on it, it was a long desk, two lights that came out of the wall, and two chairs pulled up to the desk. A bed was directly across from hers, with dark blue sheets and a sleeping form, who had black hair. There was a window beside both beds and nightstands with silver lamps on them. And on the south side of the wall was three doors, one at the end of my bed and one at the end of the other persons bed, closest most likely. And the other door must be her way out.

Silently I slid out of the bed I was in and walked quietly but quickly over to the door. I slid out of the room and closed it without a sound. I was about half way through when I started to get light headed.

I felt my legs start to give way so I clung to the wall. After about one hour I collapsed my body was shacking and was getting colder. I laid there for a while then my strength started returning. When I was feeling good enough to move I started to crawl in the direction I wanted to go. I heard feet and that made me get up, causing me to get light headed. I felt myself fall backwards but instead of falling on the floor I felt someone catch me. "You shouldn't be walking around your still recovering." A male voice sounded behind me. Recovering from what I had no idea all I wanted to do right then was sleep, but my fear was keeping me awake.

With a quick movement I grabbed his wrist and flipped him when he landed I quickly climbed on top of him so my knees were on his shoulders. I kept my face emotionless as I met his gray eyes with my crystal blue ones.** (Sorry if that's not her eye color).**

I hid my dizziness the best I could, which wasn't all that good seeing as he had a look of worry on his face, it could but fake or real but I couldn't tell the deference right now, he flipped us so now I was on the bottom. To tired and already half asleep I didn't fight against him. He stared down at me, he was holding my arms above my head with one of his hands and the other was scratching his neck. That made me realize he had no shirt on or pants for the matter, only boxers. THAT made me blush. Big time. He sighed and let me go; sadly he was still on top of me. "What where you doing? It's two in the morning."

"So what, I just wanted to go for a walk."I didn't know if he would believe me or not. But my voice sounded weird. He got up off of me and picked me up. I struggled to get down but he wouldn't, so I just quite moving, praying he wouldn't drop me. I closed my dry, heavy eyes.

I felt something moving around me and opened my eyes. I saw him covering me with a blanket and asked one thing that I wanted to know before I went back to sleep. "What's you're name?" again my voice sounded weird almost dry.

"Tyler Knight." He looked at me and smiled a breath taking smile.

"I'm Cammie Morgan?" it sounded like a question, he nodded and smiled again. He leaned over me and pressed his lips to my forehead. "Night Cammie." I felt myself smile before I slipped into darkness.

_**Dream:**_

_I was running my legs pushing me faster and faster. I soon came to a stop in front of a large beautiful building. There were nine people standing in front two very pretty girls were crying into two handsome boy of whom looked far away. A woman was crying into a man chest. And a girl with long black hair stood without a guy to comfort her, and the last boy who, if I might add, looked HOT, yet distant and sad. Then everything started to fade into nothingness._

_**End of Dream.**_

I woke up and bit my cheek to keep from screaming my lungs out. My head hurt even worse than a migraine, **(A/N. I have had a migraine before and there not that fun).**

I looked over at the bed on the opposite wall and watch Tyler sleep, he looked peaceful, and nothing like a spy. He moved and I quickly looked away.

I sat there staring at nothing trying to make sense of this and that, like how I got here, why I can't remember some things, ect, ect.

I stayed put even after I heard Tyler say something, not really hearing him; my head didn't hurt any more, thank goodness!

**(how was it? Good, bad? Was it longer? I can't really tell..)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Recap:_

_I stayed put even after I heard Tyler say something, not really hearing him; my head didn't hurt any more, thank goodness!_

**(Cammie's P.O.V.)**

I was in the shower when the door opened, not much but enough to put my uniform on the counter. After I washed my hair and all that jazz I got out and put on my uniform. **(Follow this link: .com/cammies_uniform/set?id=18348065.)** I quickly blow dried my hair and used my hair iron to flatten it then put on black eyeliner and mascara, and some concealer to hide the dark spots under my eyes. Tyler had said some girls came by to make sure I had EVERYTHING I needed, make-up, shower stuff, ect.

Double checking myself in the mirror I left. Tyler looked up and he was surprised, of what I had no idea. I looked down at myself shyly and ask, "Do I have any socks?"

Blinking he nodded and open the door that was at the end of my bed, ha I was right it was a closet. I gulped before I walked in after him; it was more like a mall.

Quickly before I lost him I ran and walked beside him. He stopped at a dresser and pulled out some thigh high black sock and handed them to me. "thanks." I mumbled as I slid in to them. I saw him as he watched me, weird…

After walking out of the closet I stepped into my shoes, and watched as Tyler did the same; he was dressed like me, minus the skirt of course, he was wearing black skinny jeans, and might I say he looked VERY good in them.

I hurried over to the door and waited for him. when he finished we left together, duh or ells I would get lost. When I started seeing people I clung to his arm, and hid behind him whenever someone passed. If you haven't realized yet I was scared, if you want to know why well… the girls where glaring at me and the boy where giving me wolf whistles, which totally creped me out.

Two girls came running up, they were dressed like me. I hid behind him while he talked to them. Finally one of them noticed me and smiled. She had blonde hair and green eye, "hi, I'm Alice." I gave her I small smile and told her my name. The other girl had brown hair and brown eyes, "I'm Kacy." She smiled at me. Alice looked innocent and cute, almost like a little girl, her blonde hair was pulled up into a high pony tail. Kacy look almost scary but friendly, she looked like the kind of girl you would fight and lose. Kacy's hair was pulled into pig tail, one on each side of her head.

We made our way down the hall, and yes the glaring and whistling continued. Still I clung to Tyler, who seemed not to mind me clinging to him.

"We now you don't remember anything but we us to be friends, we can still be friends, right? Alice asked breaking the silence. I raked my brain trying to remember, but failed, I nodded, and the girls cheered. "Then tomorrow we can go shopping with the boys."

Tyler groaned, and I also heard two other groans coming from behind us we all stop outside a giant doors, I turned to see two other boys, each hanging on a girl begging not to go, _wow cool, I guess that make girls better than boys, _I laughed on the inside, but kept my face strait on the outside.

The boy that was hanging onto Kacy had dirty blonde hair with gray green eyes. He looked up at me and smiled, "I heard you can't remember anything, so… I guess I should tell you my name?" he looked kind of geeky when he said that. "I'm Ben." I smiled and told him my name, the other boy who was staring at so intently said in a quiet voice, almost like he would scare me, "I'm John."

That was it he returned to complaining to Alice. He had blue eye and brown hair; it looked almost like dark chocolate. Great now I'm craving some chocolate.

"Come on Kitty; let's get you something to eat." Tyler said. He tugged my arm and pulled me through two large doors. Into what looked like the cafeteria, but was designed to look like a dining hall, it looked like the Harry Potter dining hall; accept there were no floating candles only chandeliers.

Tyler lead me to a table and sat down, me sitting next to him, Kacy, Ben, and John sat opposite of me, Tyler, and Alice.

We all ate French toast and pineapple, the fresh stuff, not the stuff out of a can. I didn't realize I was hungry until now; I ate two French toast and almost half a pineapple.

**~time skip~ *after classes***

So my teachers where all nice well all but two, Mr. and Mrs. Walsh. They treat me like I'm a two year old, not joking either.

_Flash back 1_

_I sat in the very back, no one seemed to notice me, that is until Mr. Walsh asked me if I was understand this ok or if I need to be taught a lower level, I had glared at him, and I swear I saw him pale and swallow._

_End Flash back 1_

_~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~ _

_Flash back 2_

_I sat in the middle, and of course I was early, there was only two other people in the room along with Mrs. Walsh and I, I was bored and started drawing anime guys, "Ms. Morgan would you like a coloring book or a text book?" I blinked and looked up at her. "stop coloring on that, you should know better, young lady." With that she turned and left me to my thoughts, which at the moment where not all that bright considering I was think of was to kill her._

_End Flash back 2_

It was diner and I wasn't hungry, just tired. Tyler had said I should eat, I just shook my head no. we argued about me eating for about nineteen minutes and fifty-four seconds. I won. I changed out of my uniform and into my PJs, black short shorts with SOCCER written in glittery sliver on the butt, a baby blue tank top, and a light gray sweat shirt, I also had black sock on. I was lying on my bed listening to 'Run' by 'Snow Patrol'

I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done  
I  
And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

Slower slower  
We don't have time for that  
All I want is to find an easier way  
To get out of our little heads

Have heart my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

I saw a boy with forest green eyes and dark blonde hair. I felt my heart skip in its place and I wondered who it was, and why I was seeing him. I heard someone come in and turned to see a masked figure and I started to panic. Slowly I stood up, just then 'Bamboo' by 'Shakira'. Two more entered. The first one started forward and I attached, kicking him in the stomach the other two laughed and one of them said, "chill Cammie its just us, now come on so we can leave." I blinked at them. I grabbed the first guy's wrist and flipped him, the other two came forward. Just as the one who had spoken was about to grab me, I grabbed him instead and tossed him out the window that was about my bed.

The lights went off and an alarm sounded. I didn't need night vision goggles I had my hearing. So I closed my eyes and focused on my hearing. I heard the door close and yell's where coming through the vents. I heard two sets of feet moving in on me, I did a round house kick, and shoved the other out the already broken window.

The last one I heard was by the window breathing heavy, "we're not your enemies." With that he left through the window.

I felt pain in my left arm and felt it, feeling warm liquid. Blood. Though I don't remember get hit with glass. I sighed and hurried over to the door. I unlooked it and opened it just in time to see – through the flashing red lights – Tyler, Alice, Kacy, Ben, and John turning the corner. The first thing Tyler did was hold me. I was shaking violently; the others ran into the room to make sure no one was there and to serve the mess.

"let's get you to the infirmary." Tyler said, and dragged me away from our room. That's when I realized my head phones where cut, in the middle, and I knew that glass couldn't have don't that…One of them had pulled a knife on her.

**(How was it? Sorry about putting the lyrics in, it just such a good song! R&R)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sneak peak:**

_Oh my god, this could not be happening. That is not me, it couldn't be. It looks like me but… no it's just a suck joke._

_They took me into a room blind folded. I felt a slit tug as they took off my wig…_

**(Ok, sorry I don't have a chapter, my sister spilt water on the key board and I'm trying to get use to this (very) small one. I do have some of the next chapter though!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sneak peak: recap**

_Oh my god, this could not be happening. That is not me, it couldn't be. It looks like me but… no it's just a suck joke._

_They took me into a room blind folded. I felt a slit tug as they took off my wig…_

**End of recap**

**(Cammie's POV)**

I made my way to Cov ops. It's been a week since I first came here, at least from what I remember.

Tyler asked me out but that turned out really bad since some people from Gallagher Academy and Blackthorn Institute captured me and the boys where taking for ever so I guess it was partly there fault to…

_**Flashback**_

_Tyler had just asked me out this morning and I still had no Idea what to wear. So I had to turn to my best friends, Alice and Kacy. It was, of course, after classes so the first place the three of them want was to Alice's room, to try on LOTS of clothes._

_**~Two and a half hours later~**_

_We, Alice, Kacy, and I, had three outfits to choose from, out of at least twenty-one that I tried on._

_One: baby blue dress, strapless, with blue and black make-up and Windsor: black over the knee two inch heels. _

_Two: Yellow halter top, Christa _**(a Christa is a mini skirt with some holes in it, check out my polyvore outfit to know what it looks like)**_, baby blue ballet flats, marc Jacobs jacket, black eyeliner and mascara, and yellow eye shadow._

_Three: Black V-neck long sleeve shirt with a skirt with straps that go over your shoulder._

_They settled on number two outfit. Quickly I jumped into the shower and did all that jazz. I blow dried my hair and put my make-up on then I put my date clothes on. I walked out and was instantly push into a chair, where they attacked my hair, after brush and using the hair iron they pulled it up to the left side of my head, then took a curling iron and curled it a little._

_The girls got ready for their own date and then we left. Well we went down stair to wait for the boys, oh, and we only took about thirty minutes to get ready…_

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

"_We've been waiting here for more than two hours, are you sure this is where we were supposed to meet?" Kacy asked in a very annoyed tone. I just shrugged and looked at Alice. She also shrugged. We all groaned which was unlady like, but I bet you would too if had to wait for who knows how long, for BOYS._

_I sighed and stood. "Come on I'm bored lets go see what they're doing,"_

_We walked to the boys, John and Ben, room and quietly pressed our ear to the door. A loud thud made us jump, but only a little. "Ok, now that that's done let's get ready before the girls get pissed and beat us up." A voice said, it sounded like Ben. Two other people laughed, "Good Idea" said the second voice, John, maybe…_

_The three of us pulled away from the door confused and angry. We walked back to where we were supposed to meet and wrote a note to the boys: __boys, we headed into town, will be at ice cream parlor._

_With that we left arm in arm, me on the right Alice in the middle and Kacy on the left. It took use about twenty minutes to get o town, we stood at the entrance for a couple minutes. Watching the way we came, and yes we were hiding. _

_One hour and twenty four minutes and twenty one seconds later they came into view it took them about ten more minutes to head into the ice cream parlor, which was four buildings down from where we were._

_We watched outside the window, of course out of sight, they were arguing about something. We giggled and quickly ran from the parlor, laughing uncontrollably. _

_We were being eyed by some people three boys and five girls. We caught our breath, but we were still laughing. Ok so boys who take longer to get ready then girls do, well let's just say never take more than four or five hours longer, especially when the girls are spies._

_We saw a girl and a boy about to head into the ice cream parlor so Alice wrote a quick note and Kacy ran up to them and paid them each twenty bucks to give it to the boys: __Boys, we went to the movie theater__._

_We ran to the movie theater and got tickets to see the only movie that was playing '27 dresses'. Sucks that it's not a horror movie, which would be better. _

_We sat in the very back at the very top. Two boys caught my attention. They were the ones that were looking at us strangely earlier. Both looked like the boys from my dream that I had two days ago._

_Weird, I thought as I sat, of course, closest to them. One of them was looking at me not caring that I knew he was I could just barely make out green eyes though. Just then the boys came in, I stood already knowing the plan, the boys saw me only me, the girls were on the floor hiding, they started heading my way quickly I hurried by the two boys who had been watching me and ran down the theater stair and out the door. Now I had five boys following me two of which I had no idea who they were all I could tell was that they where spies._

_I ran down the busy street and into an ally, a homeless guy looked me up and down and give me a toothless smile. A shiver ran up my spin I hurried past him and jumped a wall. I landed with a silent thud._

_I hid behind a very smelly dumpster, only one thud was heard and a boy with dirty blonde hair and greens eye appeared I knew that he knew that I was here. I slid out from behind the dumpster. "What do you want?" his head whipped in my direction, and a small smirk was on his face, "you," my world went black._

_~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~_

_I woke up to something crashing and an "oowww". I was up in a heartbeat. The room was silent. _

_I was silent as I looked at eight different people. One of them took off out the door yelling, "She's awake, she's awake!" two other people left the adults, then what looked like a goddess and god left, and a long black haired girl soon left dragging a geeky looking boy. It only left one other person. "Tell me what you remember."I blinked and shook my head, he sighed. "Fine, get some rest." He left and I heard a lock click, sighing I laid back down. _

_I didn't know how long I slept for but I wasn't tired any more standing I walked over to the door and tried it, sure enough it was locked, and I couldn't pick it._

_I looked around the room and found something that didn't look right. I pulled the fake torch and a wall opened. A smile formed on my lips, I quickly duck in side and the wall closed behind me, no turning back._

_I was army crawling in a cold unclosed space when it finally opened up, into a giant room, filled with clothes, I looked down at my own clothes and sighed, I changed into light blue skinny jeans and a black halter top. I put on a black wig and tied it into a bun. I slid into Converse high tops, which had pink shoes laces and a star on the outside._

_I scrubbed the makeup off; yes they had a sink in here to, and put light blue and black in its place. I grabbed an old baseball cap and put it on. And I left._

_I wasn't caught, the whole way out, it was a beautiful building. But I had no time to admirer it. As soon as I was off the grounds I ran._

_~X~XX~X~X~X~_

_I entered my school feeling safe once more. A sharp pain hit me like a bullet piercing my head. Memory with the people I just escaped from came rushing at me, a new pain for each memory. Oh my god, this could not be happening. That is not me, it couldn't be. It looks like me but… no it's just a suck joke. _

_I felt some grab me from behind and pin me down I didn't fight, or well I couldn't fight._

_They took me into a room blind folded. I felt a slit tug as they took off my wig. Then a gasp came. Then I was my turn to gasp. I was being crushed in a hug. "Oh my goodness, Cammie!" the blind fold came off and I saw Alice and Kacy standing in front of me. "We thought you were gone! I thought we lost you" Alice sobbed. Ben came over and held her while she cried. Kacy had a look on her face like she wanted to but she held it in. _

_My head didn't seem to hurt as much anymore. I saw john shake his head and leave. Tyler sighed and walked over from where he was sitting and gave me a hug, I heard the door close, leaving me and Tyler alone. He kissed me hairline and pulled me in the direction of our room. _

_Once inside I lied down, not on my bed but on his. He chuckled and lied beside me. I feel asleep with his last words in ringing in my ears, "I'm glad your back, Kitty Cat" and with my thought on why he calls me that. I'll have to ask him later, if I remember…_

**(How was it? Should I change the nick name? I've been thinking about it for a while now and I'm still not sure. I'm changing my user name to Rezchick007. R&R)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait I found the disc just a few hours ago, here's the story hopes its ok!**

**(Cammie's P.o.V)**

It was dark outside and raining harder than it has in a few months, I hate getting wet, just like a cat I guess. I sighed and jumped off the window seal that I was sitting on, I landed without a sound. I was about to leave when the door opened, I was faster though, already behind a crate that held weapons for school missions… Don't ask.

I heard the person come up to the crate and a sigh. "You know it's not nice to hide" I smiled, and slide quietly up behind him. "It's not nice to keep secrets either." His elbow came back at me; I ducked and swept his legs out from underneath him. He landed on his butt, ha. I helped him up, who knew the school headmaster could lose against a teenage girl, then again, I've taken every class plus extra to stay awake, ever since those dreams….

"…how about it?" I blinked and looked at my crazy headmaster. "How about what?" He sighs "Never mind I'll ask the others, any way hurry up and pack you leave for a mission soon…or don't you remember?"

**(Bex's P.O.V)**

It's been more than a year now, I thought as I made my way to the headmistress office. Liz, Macy and I have been eating with every other day. Cammie's mom wouldn't eat for the first month she was always being force fed that's around the time when Blackthrone came back. Everyone has been looking for her.

Energy drinks haven't helped anyone for a while, and coffee is low, the chief is constantly taking the staff out to get more food and drinks. Even medicine which is unheard of. Other than an occasional trip out, everyone is working on something, like what Mr. Morgan left behind and what it has to do with Cammie, or finding Cammie, ¾ is looking for her the rest is trying find out what the island is being used for…

I came to a stop in front of the door and before I could knock it opened, five men stood in side along with Ms. Morgan, Liz, and Macy. The men were wearing black suits and red ties.

"Please come in and have a seat Miss Baxter," I did as I was told. "We have a mission assignment for you girls." The headmistress was standing next to her chair which at the moment had its back facing us. "It has something to do with the island…" the man in the chair said…

**(Sorry I know it's not long, and that Bex is sooo not like that I'll try to update sooner next time. I'm really sorry for the LONG wait.) .**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sooo sorry for not updating; life is pretty hard for me right now, well here it is hope you like it.**

**(Cammie's P.o.V)**

It was dark outside and raining harder than it has in a few months, I hate getting wet, just like a cat I guess. I sighed and jumped off the window seal that I was sitting on, I landed without a sound. I was about to leave when the door opened, I was faster though, already behind a crate that held weapons for school missions… Don't ask.

I heard the person come up to the crate and a sigh. "You know it's not nice to hide" I smiled, and slide quietly up behind him. "It's not nice to keep secrets either." His elbow came back at me; I ducked and swept his legs out from underneath him. He landed on his butt, ha. I helped him up, who knew the school headmaster could lose against a teenage girl, then again, I've taken every class plus extra to stay awake, ever since those dreams….

"…how about it?" I blinked and looked at my crazy headmaster. "How about what?" He sighs "Never mind I'll ask the others, any way hurry up and pack you leave for a mission soon…or don't you remember?"

**(Bex's P.O.V.)**

It's been more than a year now, I thought as I made my way to the headmistress office. Liz, Macy and I have been eating with every other day. Cammie's mom wouldn't eat for the first month she was always being force fed that's around the time when Blackthrone came back. Everyone has been looking for her.

Energy drinks haven't helped anyone for a while, and coffee is low, the chief is constantly taking the staff out to get more food and drinks. Even medicine which is unheard of. Other than an occasional trip out, everyone is working on something, like what Mr. Morgan left behind and what it has to do with Cammie, or finding Cammie, ¾ is looking for her the rest is trying find out what the island is being used for…

I came to a stop in front of the door and before I could knock it opened it opened, five men stood in side along with Ms. Morgan, Liz, and Macy. The men were wearing black suits and red ties.

"Please come in and have a seat Miss Baxter," I did as I was told. "We have a mission assignment for you girls." The headmistress was standing next to her chair which at the moment had its back facing us. "It has something to do with the island…" the man in the chair said…

**(Time skip, mission, Cammie's P.O.V.)**

_I hate this, absolutely hate it, _I thought as I made my way out of the bath room, I had to wear _**this**_ for the party. **(A.N. I'll have link for the outfit up soon, bad at explaining outfits)**

**(Flashback)**

"Why does it have to be me though? I'm sure Alice and John would love to go!" After all it was Paris. I on the other hand, even if it was Paris, did not want to go, I was happy in this odd school, training to be the best, literally THE BEST, I take every class and get straight A's, in all of them. "My decision is final, you and Tyler are going, suitcases have been made up for you already, they should be on your plane, along with your covers, so go before I change your grades to C's and F's." The head master said with a rather creepy face, after a minute and 45 seconds he pointed at the door, with a heavy sigh I did as I was told.

**(End Flashback)**

**(End of chapter, I'm soo sorry, you guys, you are all awesome and I hope you like it R&R, tell me if you would like to help me write it, you got two days, I might have someone to help me not sure yet, anyway I'm sorry for it being short)**

**Blonde Hair, Green Eyes: Alice **

**Brown Hair, Brown Eyes: Kacy**

**Dirty Blonde Hair, Grey Green Eyes: Ben**

**Brown Hair, Blue Eyes: John**

**Alice/John**

**Kacy/Ben**


	8. Chapter 8

Wow, what's up guy, sorry about that no update thing, I guess you can say I was on writers block. Sorry, thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot, I'll try and write the next chapter for y'all but first I need some more reviews, tell me one of these things in that review:

The story is good

The story is good and I should continue

The story is ok, but could be better

That I should quit and get rid of the story all together

All of the above…

Please tell me so I know what to do.


End file.
